A Phase II study of a new ganciclovir compound with improved bioavailability to compare its pharmacokinetics with the established IV and oral ganciclovir in liver transplant recipients. There will be one initial outpatient screening visit and one outpatients follow-up visit. Both of these visits will be performed in the transplant clinic. The GCRC will be involved in four inpatients stays consisting of two nights each. We plan to enroll 4-6 patients in this study.